Cafeína
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Algumas drogas são perigosas, algumas são fatais e outras têm gosto de chocolate. Matt nunca desejou escapar de seus vícios, mesmo que estes escapassem dele. O ruivo não esquecia; o gosto da cafeína...


**Título****: Cafeína**  
**Série:**** Death note**  
**Personagem****: Matt**  
**Resumo****: Algumas drogas são perigosas, algumas são fatais e outras têm gosto de chocolate. Matt nunca desejou escapar de seus vícios, mesmo que estes escapassem dele. O rapaz não esquecia; o gosto da cafeína...**  
**Nota da autora**_**: Segunda **_**fic da minha trilogia sobre drogas. Ela está interligada com a primeira, mas você as pode ler em qualquer ordem!**

x

**Para o **_**meu **_**Matt.  
(Aquele que me apresentou Placebo)**

_You are one of God's mistakes.  
You crying, tragic waste of skin.  
_**Placebo**

x

As palavras. Matt nunca foi bom com as palavras.

Matt era bom com olhares, com os não-olhares de um _goggle¹_. Era bom em esconder os pensamentos numa tragada insólita e nicotinada, soprando toda a sua raiva.

A raiva. Ela era a nicotina que percorria seu corpo em um sopro e não trazia conforto algum. Era a raiva que ele respirava como se não precisasse dela. Como se não fosse tudo o que o impedia de acrescentar hematomas ao corpo de Mello.

A raiva era Mello. Não _de _Mello. Não _por _Mello. A raiva, em Grego, em Latim e em Sânscrito era, para Matt, - que não sabia nada de grego, de latim, e não tinha certeza se Sânscrito era uma língua, - a tradução literal para _Mello._

Para o Mello que desaparece por 4 anos. Para o Mello que se mata todos os dias só pra ter certeza de que ninguém se importa. Para o Mello que pede a sua ajuda apenas quando ninguém mais pode ajudá-lo.

Horas perdidas... Horas perdidas... _Me diga algo que eu não sei, seu grande filho da puta._

x

x

_Now I'm breaking down your door,  
To try and save your swollen face.  
(Agora eu estou derrubando a sua porta, tentando salvar essa sua cara)._

_x_

x

"Por que você me fez arrombar essa porta?" Mello não respondeu. Ou respondeu, mas com um olhar. Um olhar azul, - apesar de alguns chamarem de verde, - que independente da cor dizia: 'Eu tenho cara de quem se importa com uma _porta?'_.

Ainda assim, Matt a havia arrombado. Ele havia entrado no apartamento cheirando a remédio, sangue, e, - talvez, - vômito. Ele havia saltado uma pilha de lixo e encontrado alguém que fazia aquele buraco parecer um jardim de flores.

Flores mortas, flores góticas. Flores do Tim Burton e da cruz que ele carregava no pescoço. Flores que não simbolizavam nada demais, pois o que Matt queria era quebrar a cara daquele filho da puta que apenas ligava para pedir ajuda.

_O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?_

_x_

_x_

Não demorou para que ele descobrisse as bandagens. A falta de bandagens limpas. O ruivo viu Mello sentado no parapeito da janela; Ele tinha o rosto semi-enfaixado, o tronco semi-enfaixado e todo o resto parecendo não funcionar muito bem.

_Como? Por quê?_

Matt viu o movimento familiar que buscava a barra do chocolate na mesa imunda, e a abria imunda como se fosse uma iguaria.

_Você me liga... me faz arrombar essa maldita porta... Aí você anda até esse chocolate como se fosse a porcaria da Lady Di?!!!_

Matt não entendeu a própria comparação com a princesa Diana, mas estava irritado demais. Surpreso demais. Adulto de menos, talvez.

"E aí?"

Matt não era bom com palavras. Ou com bandagens. Ou com adultos. Ainda assim ele perguntou e o outro sorriu de modo que um 'sorriso' deixou de ser algo infantil. Mello começou a lhe contar do segundo L, da explosão e do Death Note, até que Matt o parou com uma baforada insatisfeita.

_A última coisa que eu quero de você, Mello... é a verdade._

_Eu prefiro que você minta._

"..."

Aquela não era uma redundância. Era uma tragada.

x

* * *

**Uma lembrança: **O primeiro cigarro compartilhado.

* * *

x

Das noites em claro ele sempre se lembraria. Elas se repetiam.

Noites em claro, noites de sexo, noites desesperadas; Horas de pesquisa.

Matt se esforçava para acompanhar aquele ritmo. Ele, a cafeína e a tela luminosa do computador. Os três conduziam a investigação sobre a modelo cuja idade mental estagnou aos 9 anos de idade.

Eles a esperavam entrar, esperavam sair, e esperavam em um metro quadrado de carro que fedia a cigarros. Mello reclamava do cheiro, mas não era por sua culpa que a janela estava fechada.

Cicatrizes compartilhadas.

Matt não gostava de esperar.

Esperar o Mello em seu último encontro com Near. Esperar Mello decidir. Tocar a cicatriz com a ponta dos dedos e sentir o desespero solitário do amigo. Solitário, instável, infalível e vencido pelas circunstâncias.

Aquela determinação... ele tentava imitá-la com a cafeína.

_Mas que porra eu ganho em troca...?_

x

* * *

**Um gosto: **O do chocolate no meio do beijo.

* * *

_x_

Matt sempre foi habilidoso com a matemática, com a lógica simples dos computadores. Naquele apartamento, tão pequeno dentro dele, as somas do ruivo eram de uma natureza diferente.

_Café informática._

O Java, - até mesmo o Java -, foi nomeado em homenagem ao café. Matt nunca compartilhou daquele vício, mas se a soma era necessária; o Java, o café, e ele seriam três incógnitas inseparáveis.

Café bebida. Bebida sexo. Sexo café (Todo o café que ele tinha de beber pra compensar a noite perdida)e o código que termina com colchetes.

Isso e as horas não dormidas. Mal dormidas. Perdidas. Os cochilos e os quatro anos... as cicatrizes.

Elas e a cafeína.

_Afinal de contas... algo precisa me manter acordado._

x

x

Matt acordou depois de uma noite conturbada. Em seu sonho, Mello fumava um_narguilé_ e citava frases da lagarta da Alice. Estava tudo bem, desde que não fosse _ele_ a Alice.

O cabelo de Mello combinava mais com ela, - ou com a Madonna -, e apesar da ironia, o loiro apenas fuzilou-o com os olhos e tornou a pensar em Near.

A pensar em Near.

Matt deu mais um gole na xícara de café e forçou seus olhos para a tela do computador. Ela era luminosa e lhe dizia para acordar. _Abra seus olhos; _ela dizia, e o ruivo não conseguia pensar no que o impedia de odiar Near.

Ou não conseguia encontrar, mas pensava.

x

* * *

**Um momento: **Um dia de verão em que tudo estava bem. Tudo azul. Tudo saudável. Nada de perseguições, nada de insanidade e de trabalhos ilícitos. Apenas os colegas da república, conversas suaves sobre programação e o sol fresco de fim de tarde.  
O momento que Matt mais odiou em toda a sua vida.

* * *

x

A nicotina tinha o poder de acalmá-lo, mas não era por isso que Matt era uma pessoa calma.

A tranqüilidade era o que lhe marcava, (Isso, e as listras de sua camiseta). O cigarro só era responsável pelas palavras contidas e pelo descaso aparente.

Matt pensou que, ao trocar o cigarro pela cafeína, seria mais fácil lidar com as palavras. Que seria mais fácil lidar com a raiva.

Apesar disso, toda vez que via Mello mudado, Mello crescido, ele sabia que tinha de contê-la.

Nocivo, talvez. Era novo e familiar e ele queria sentir. Ele até mesmo acalentaria, se isso não fosse um sentimento amador, (De textos amadores). Enquanto tocava a sua queimadura, enquanto o via se queimar, Matt compreendia que o silêncio da nicotina era bem vindo. Tanto quanto um soco naquele rostinho machucado e ausente.

Às vezes Matt queria um soco também. E em todas elas ele queria uma resposta.

x

x

_I'm well aware of how it aches,  
And you still won't let me in.  
__(Eu entendo o quanto isso dói, e ainda assim você não me deixa entrar)._

x

x

Não parecia um plano muito bom, mas se era Mello quem o propunha, depois de uma semana de silêncios intragáveis, deveria ser sua melhor chance. 100 policiais armados... 100 policiais... sua vida seria um inferno se ele se entregasse. Mesmo que Near vencesse, qual a certeza de que ele seria poupado?

Se a idéia era de Mello, não podia ser tão ruim.

Mas era.

"Diga que você sabe o meu paradeiro. Diga que você quer se entregar." O azul não lhe encarava.

O azul não_implorava._

Mas ele prometia, e não conseguia deixar de perguntar.

_Até morrendo você me deixa pra trás?_

_ x_

* * *

**Um arrependimento: **4 longos anos. No fim, Matt não sabia dizer se o arrependimento era pela distância ter existido, - ou por ela um dia ter se encerrado.

* * *

x

Na madrugada da última noite, exausto por um motivo que lhe forçava a dormir e a não dormir nunca mais, (Três vezes de motivos), Matt acendeu um cigarro. Era como se despedir de um amigo antigo.

O rapaz suspirou e apertou-o mais forte. Pensou em todas as horas não-dormidas... as horas mal-dormidas... Toda a cafeína desperdiçada.

Uma última resolução; Matt trocaria as xícaras pelos cigarros.

Ele não precisava mais ficar acordado.

x

x

x

**Nota da autora:**

**Uh, a parte do Matt foi a mais divertida de escrever! Digamos que em comparação com as outras duas ela é até mesmo engraçada. (Hahaha, Madonna).**

**Eu já brinquei com essa possibilidade e certamente brincarei de novo, mas eu acho o Matt fascinante em seu silêncio! Ele não apenas dá a sua vida para o Mello, como não pede absolutamente nada em troca... Eu acho uma perspectiva fascinante... além de assim ser bem mais dolorido do que se ele o tivesse acusado (e o leitor).**

**Hm... apesar do tema subversivo, da ironia e das frases secas, essa pequena trilogia é bem mais **_**dolorida **_**do que qualquer outra coisa o.o**

**Bom... a área de DN está precisando de fics sérias (de fics chatas xD).**

**Nota, essa letra do Placebo, 'A song to say goodbye', tem o xingamento mais legal que eu já vi na vida xD 'You crying tragic waste of skin' (Algo como 'seu triste e trágico desperdício de pele'), além de toda a letra dessa música falar de alguém que você não consegue largar e volta para ajudar em uma situação extrema. Familiar, não?**

**As outras duas fics dessa trilogia ilícita, a '**_**MORFINA'**_**e a **_**'Álcool' **_**seguem os mesmos padrões do que essa, além da mesma situação; A **_**quase-sempre-ignorada-em-fics**_** morte trágica do Mello e do Matt. A primeira sendo do ponto de vista do Mello e a terceira do Near.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! E se não gostaram... como eu sempre digo... por favor... escrevam melhor .. (Por favor! Por uma fangirl desiludida...).**

**Beijos!**

**Ryeko**


End file.
